DocSoul
The DocSoul, is a legendary yet mysterious technology advanced artifact created by DocGod (God) when he was on Earth centuries ago. It allows the wielder to transform into one of the arsenal of Power Forms that have been belonged to members of the The Doc Family throughout the centuries. It was first believed to enhance a Doc's Power Form, but it was revealed to James Doc by DocGod its actual purpose. James started it, Colin Doc later almost completed and it was later finished by Maker after Colin's murder. The DocSoul relies on and is connected to The Core for its transformations. Background After DocGod (God) restored the world there was one place that was unbalanced, it was his hometown. He wanted to go to his hometown to help his people but the other God's didn't let him. Instead he created a gateway to Earth called The Holy Platform. With it he could leave the God Realm and enter Earth, but also the other way around. He succeeded and used his power to restore his village. However the Gods noticed what he did and they were very angered. After DocGod restored the village his four sons appeared and offered him the four God Cards that represented his power. In return DocGod gave his sons the DocSoul and also gave them the knowledge about what it would do and their new Power Forms. The Gods went through the Platform and entered Earth. On Earth their powers were unstoppable and Earth was almost destroyed again. Using his powers he sucked all the Gods, including himself, through The Holy Platform however he left the three set of keys that could open the platform from Earth behind. From that moment, the DocSoul was past on from parent through child. It was always believed that the DocSoul would enhance the Power Form of the Doc's but actually it scanned the Power Forms and uploaded their DNA into The Core. The Core was safely placed at an unknown location by DocGod and only the DocSoul could find it. DocGod created the DocSoul so it would only enhance a Power Form and upload new ones. He waited until a Doc was pregnant with Noa and there were very intellectual people who could finish the DocSoul for him. When Catherine Doc was pregnant, DocGod appeared before James Doc in a dream. He told him the purpose of the DocSoul and told him he had to finish it. James worked on it for a while but had to ask his son Colin to perfect it because he was too busy. Colin worked on it and tested it but was unable to fully stabilize the DocSoul. He was doing the best he could but one way or another it wouldn't work how he wanted it to work. It was unable to transform Colin in a Power Form for longer than five seconds as he transformed back to him human form every time. Colin tinkered wit it many times for 2 years but was unable to locate and fix the glitch. However, before Maker could help Colin, he was murdered. When Colin died Maker was tasked with finishing it. After a couple of months, he deduced the reason why the DocSoul was not working as it should work. The DocSoul was not protected for assimilation or any other form of overtaking. He found out a major bug that prevented the DocSoul from working properly. Eventually Maker perfected the DocSoul, just as Colin wanted by creating Master Control. According to Schepper, there were three major glitches that prevented the DocSoul from working properly. One of them was the DocSoul had to many Power Forms available without any regulation. When Noa turned sixteen Maker gave her the DocSoul. Since then, she became a great and powerful hero. During the time she has owned it, multiple beings wanted to steal it from her, but all failed to eventually. Known Users Modes |-| Active Mode= Active Mode is the DocSoul's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the DocSoul can be used and nothing is wrong. Actual usage time is about ten minutes. The DocSoul times out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting or when it outputs too much excessive energy. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. When the holder switches from Power Form, the timer resets itself. |-| Recharge Mode= When the DocSoul times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around five minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the DocSoul from damaging the user. The DocSoul can instantly recharge to protect the user from direct physical threat or when its life is in danger. Despite timing out within a minute earlier, the DocSoul recharges instantly when the user's life is put in direct threat. If the holder is knocked out or hurt enough, the DocSoul will revert the user to their normal form. When the user is using a Fusion Form it will make the DocSoul go into Recharge Mode sooner than using non-Fusion Power Form. |-| Scan Mode= When a Power Form that is not in the Core is near the DocSoul, it closes its main features and activates Scan Mode. When the new DNA is sensed, the DocSoul shoots out an orange ray from its main interface and when successfully collected re-activates its main features. When the user is in a Power Form, the DocSoul will revert the person to its normal form, until the sample is retrieved. The sample will also be automatically be uploaded to The Core. The scanned DNA sampled will not always be available for the DocSoul after obtaining. As was with the case of Dark Hole (PowerForm). Noa can also automatically activate this function. The DocSoul can reclaim lost or removed Power Form DNA that have once been in the Core. Sometimes when an unknown Power Form tries to tamper with the DocSoul it may accidentally activate scan mode by touch, which happened with Dark Hole (PowerForm) and Rat (PowerForm). |-| Self-Destruct Mode= In Self-Destruct Mode, the DocSoul charges itself energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the DocSoul fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. Should the DocSoul destruct itself, one must recreate it using the notes of Colin Doc and Maker which are stored at The Tower. When its re-created the person must search for The Core, for which the location is found within the notes. The Core will than automatically unlock all the previous Power Forms. One can also add new ones, but not DocGod (PowerForm), which only the real one can add. Noa Doc's DNA is tied with the DocSoul. Therefore should Noa die, the DocSoul will self-destruct itself, one minute after her passing. More accurately, when her heartbeat stops this function will initiate immediately. Which means that someone else has to re-create a new DocSoul. Doing this, the builders DNA will not be linked. |-| Deactivated= When the energy of the DocSoul is overloaded, like an extremely high voltage direct in the DocSoul, it will deactivate itself so it is protected. Should the DocSoul be overloaded, one must activate its reboot system and let it reboot for a few hours. Anyone can activate it, if they knows the code. Noa can deactivate the DocSoul with Voice Command should the DocSoul fall into the wrong hands. Only Noa can re-activate the DocSoul again. There are no other means that the DocSoul can be re-activated, even Colin, Maker and DocGod (God) are not able to re-activate it when Noa deactivated it. |-| Reset= The DocSoul deactivates, charges for a period of time, and re-activates. It turns of all features until it is re-activated. This function allows the DocSoul to fix bugs or other external or internal errors. Reset Mode was first activated by Maker by a special command but anyone who knows this command can activate this function. Features Voice Command *Access Master Control **Unlocks Master Control but only works when said by Colin Doc or Maker. *Decouple DocSoul: Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 **Removes the DocSoul. *DocSoul Self Destruct in (time): Command Code: 000 - Destruct 0 **Activates Self-Destruct Mode. *Abort Self Destruct Code 10 **Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. *Fusion Mode Activate: Command Code 000 - Fusion 0 **Activates Fusion Mode. *Deactivate Fusion Mode: Command Code 000 - Fusion 0 **Deactivates Fusion Mode. *Reboot DocSoul: Command Code 000 - Reboot 0 **Reboots the DocSoul when deactivated. *Command Function Override Code 10 **Overrides any function. *DocSoul Activate: Command Code 000 - Activate 0 **Activates the DocSoul when its de-active. *Deactivate DocSoul: Command Code 000 - Deactivate 0 **Deactivates the DocSoul. *(Un)Lock Diamond X (PowerForm) Command Code 000 - (Un)Lock Code 0 **(Un)Locks Diamond X for the DocSoul. *Deactivate Island defense system: Command Code 000 - Deactivate 0 **Deactivated The Island defense systems, when active. General *The DocSoul functions as a wireless receiver for The Core. **The DocSoul can also locate The Core but it is unknown how to do this. *The DocSoul automatically reverts the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt, knocked out or runs out of power. *When transformed or in human form, the DocSoul protects the user from negative effects, like possession, mind control or assimilation. **When Master Control is activated, the DocSoul can be assimilated by an other but still retains a protection against possession and mind control. *Once placed on the wearer, the DocSoul cannot be removed by normal physical means. *The DocSoul can show a database image of all Power Forms unlocked. *The DocSoul has a DNA scanner which it can use to acquire new Power Forms. *The DocSoul can teleport anyone to the Doc Realm where the most dangerous weapons are located that have been retrieved by the Doc Family throughout history. It is unclear how to activate this function. *If someone tries to tamper with the DocSoul against the user's will, the DocSoul creates a large feedback pulse for defense. The DocSoul creates the feedback pulse whenever it senses that Noa is in physical danger while she's unconsciousness or unresponsive, even when it's shut down by an EMP. It's powerful enough to instantly defeat a powerful foe such as Alpha. **By accidental means, the DocSoul can sometimes scan the being that tampered with the DocSoul. *The DocSoul also works as a communicator with The Tower and The Island. *The DocSoul has been revealed to have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns the holder into the needed Power Form she needs to survive. **Another example is that the DocSoul can protect the holder from any harm by automatically transforming the holder into the perfect Power Form. When Mekon launched an Electrical enhanced Dark Energy attack to Noa, she used the DocSoul to take the attack. The DocSoul unlocked Dark Storm (PowerForm) automatically as it was the most suitable Form to take the attack and protect the holder from any harm. Extensions *The DocSoul has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The DocSoul is linked to the voice and DNA of Noa and responds to her voice commands. The DocSoul can also respond to Maker's voice and Colin's voice. This however can be turned off by all 3 of them. *The DocSoul cannot retrieve weapons that aren't linked to the original DNA of the Power Form. For example, Noa as Celestial (PowerForm) through the DocSoul cannot summon her 2 weapons. It only works in her original form. *The DocSoul has the exclusive power to call upon Noa's ancestor family when she needs their help. **This function closes all of the features, including transformation and goes into Active Mode until the call is stopped. *The DocSoul's fusion mode has an automated random shuffle. This can be turned off, but Noa doesn't know how. **When the random shuffle is turned off, the holder can choose which Power Forms it wants to fuse together. *Due too certain events, Noa, using Overcharge (PowerForm), made it so the DocSoul can deactivate her Island defense systems. This only works when the DocSoul is in active mode. *The DocSoul can also give limited access to The Tower's computer system when it's linked with the zone 6 Computer. When Master Control is activated, it can give complete access to the computer system. Allocation *When the user is transformed, a DocSoul symbol appears on the chest which can be used to switch to another Power Form while already transformed into another Power Form. The symbol is actually the DocSoul itself. **In some instances, the DocSoul symbol can appear as a belt on the Power Form's body or on its back instead on the chest. This is due some Forms don't have the convenience of a chest to place it on. Malfunctions *When exposed to any electromagnetic interference, the DocSoul can cause unintentional transformations and the DocSoul will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. **It may also send out a feedback pulse to protect Noa and itself against any other form of damage. **This can work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. Power Forms The DocSoul has a total of -''unknown''- Power Forms that are available through The Core. Noa has transformed into 23 of the known Power Forms available. 'Unlocked PowerForms' 'Other Known PowerForms' These are the Power Forms that have been named and confirmed to exist. They have yet to be unlocked or transformed into the main and current timeline. 'Known Fusion Forms' Fusion Power Forms are two Power Forms combined into one. These forms are normally very powerful but also very difficult to control. The DocSoul is able to make it easier to control. Any possible combination is possible and can be activated by a random shuffle. This however has to be activated by a special command. The DocSoul can also unlock a new fusion form if it comes into contact with external forces and tries to protect the holder from any physical harm. For instance, Dark Storm (PowerForm) was unlocked after the, already weakened, DocSoul came into contact with the Electrical enhanced Dark Energy from Mekon that was about to hit Noa. Instead of letting it kill her, the DocSoul unlocked Dark Storm to protect Noa's life. As those elements are the respective elements of the individual Power Forms combined which were already unlocked. The random shuffle is currently locked as well as Fusion Mode. As such no other fusions are available or unlocked. These Fusion Forms are currently known to exist in the DocSoul: Trivia *Noa Doc was the destined holder. It was specifically created for her and is also linked to her. **Noa has to build another one in the future because this one will be destroyed when Noa dies. *The DocSoul was created by DocGod (God) for containing Power Forms of the Doc Family line. *The first Power Form that DocGod added was his own, though not at his full potential as well as locking it. **DocGod didn't added the other Gods, but they can be added by Noa if she encounters one. *Fusion Mode was added by Maker. Colin Doc disagreed with this mode, finding it to dangerous. **Over the course of time, Maker also found this mode dangerous but powerful. *The DocSoul will not scan human DNA because Noa's human DNA is the default. **This does not count for humans who have a Power Form as the DocSoul will scan that Power Form. ***The DocSoul also doesn't scan corrupted or tampered DNA for safety reasons. *The DocSoul's voice is identical to Noa's. *DocGod does not know every feature Colin and Maker added to the DocSoul because he doesn't want to interfere and know about it as much. *Maker and Colin both know when the DocSoul goes into S.D.M. **Maker knows when the DocSoul is deactivated by external means. *Despite that the DocSoul is tied to Noa's DNA, this doesn't mean that only she can use it. Everyone who holds and has the DocSoul can use its powers. *Celestial cannot be released from the DocSoul in any way. This is because Noa's DNA is tied to the DocSoul and Noa's and Celestial's DNA are practically the same. Category:Legendary Items Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Doc Family Category:Power Forms DocSoul Category:Ancient Items